Padded Love 4
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the 4th fanfic in the series. Co-Written by BeekerMaroo777 and myself as Gwen and Courtney are starting the AB/DL Lifestyle. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.
1. Innocent Beginnings

Padded Love 4

Innocent Beginnings.

 **Disclaimer: This is the moment you have all been waiting for, Gwen and Courtney doing the AB/DL Lifestyle after Total Drama Babies. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and language. Enjoy!**

It was a calm Friday as Gwen was sketching on her sketch pad waiting for a former CIT in Courtney who arrived.

"Hey." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What's up Court?" Gwen asked Courtney as they hugged and kissed before sitting down.

"Nothing much. You?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Just doing some art." Gwen answered her.

"Cool!" Courtney replied back.

"Well ever since we had diaper sex the first time in the finale of TDB, I have thought about you every day and I miss you." Gwen told Courtney.

"I've been thinking about you as well, and I miss you also...you are my girlfriend and I love you." Courtney replied back as they hugged and kissed before they headed towards Gwen's 2016 Toyota Camry.

"Nice car." Courtney told her.

"Thanks, so where are we going?" Gwen asked her.

"How about my house." Courtney replied back.

"Alrighty." Courtney said as they hugged again.

"So, what do you think we can do?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Maybe can you baby me?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure. We can even switch the roles everyday?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure. That sounds like a fun idea!" Gwen answered Courtney as they finished their coffees and went to Courtney's house.

"Well here we are...home sweet home." Courtney told Gwen as she liked how nice Courtney's place was.

"Nice place." Gwen told Courtney.

"Thanks, this place is normally filled with maids, butlers, and lawyers but they were fired." Courtney explained to Gwen.

"Cool, so let's get set up." Gwen told Courtney.

"Yeah let's do it." Courtney said as they set up a large nursery.

"There you go. We are all set for the week." Courtney said to Gwen who was on the floor already.

"I'm ready." Gwen told Courtney as she took off her clothes only leaving her in her bra as she brought out her special diapers as she put them on Gwen and Gwen's baby shirt which was black as Gwen diapered Courtney back.

"So what diapers did you get me Courtney?" Gwen asked her.

"I got you Bambino Classicos in a special midnight blue and black print." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Wow! These are so cute! I love them!" Gwen said in an uncharacteristical way.

"Thanks, anything for my BFF." Courtney hugged Gwen.

"Thank you. So what diapers did you get?" Gwen asked lCourtney.

"I got Bambinos Bianco with Princess tapings because I secretly love being called a princess." Courtney said as she and Gwen giggled a bit.

"I have an idea, wanna play a game of truth or dare?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered.

"Okay, you first." Gwen said to Courtney to begin the game.

"Alright um...truth or dare." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Truth." Gwen replied.

"Is it true that you have feelings for Cameron?" Courtney asked him as Gwen blushed lightly.

"The truth is no. We are just friends." Gwen answered her.

"Okay. Your turn to ask me." Courtney told Gwen.

"Truth or Dare." Gwen told Courtney.

"Dare." Courtney told her.

"I dare you to read a page out of your diary." Gwen dared Courtney.

"Okay." Courtney answered her as she grabbed her diary and began to read a page.

"Dear Diary, The finale of Total Drama Babies has just wrapped up and the highlights of the show are obviously wearing the diapers. The other highlight is my relationship with Gwen, she and I reconciled, really bonded, and she seemed to enjoy it...and she looked really cute." Courtney said as Gwen giggled.

"Awww, thankies for the compliment." Gwen said before they hugged.

"Hey, your welcome!" Courtney said to her.

"It's time for us to eat." Courtney said as she got some baby food prepped for them.

"Food is ready." Courtney told Gwen getting the food as they began to eat.

"I have mashed Bananas, you have mashed Blueberries. Enjoy." Courtney said as she and Gwen ate the baby food.

"It was delicious." Gwen commented on the dinner.

"Well good I'm happy you liked the food." Courtney told Gwen.

"Let's finish that game...Gwen it's your turn. Truth or dare." Coutndy told Gwen.

"Dare." Gwen told her.

"I dare you to read the next page I wrote in my diary." Courtney dared Gwen.

"During Christmas Break when Gwen and I spent Christmas with our families, my cousin Alicia gave me a My Little Pony Themed Christmas Card, and it was cute...reminded me of Gwen, who I love very much, and that Christmas I got into My Little Pony." Gwen finished reading as she blushed a bit.

"You are blushing, why are you blushing?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Because the My Little Pony Card reminded you of me, and the fact that you started watching My Little Pony." Gwen told her.

"Uh-Huh, so..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"So...I'm secretly a MLP Fan as well, Marley got me into it...I'm a Pegasister, my favorite is Rainbow Dash, she is loyal to her friends no matter what." Gwen told Courtney.

"My favorite is Twilight Sparkle, we are both smart, and we love to organize as well...wow. I love you all over again." Courtney told her.

"I love you all over again as well." Gwen told Courtney as they kissed, as every time they kissed it was something special.

"This...This feels like fireworks with bomb in them!" Gwen's mind said while the kiss lasted another 30 seconds until the kiss finally ended.

"That...was...incredible!" Courtney and Gwen said to each other.

"That was the best kiss ever." Gwen told Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney complimented her.

"Well, does baby Gwenny want pleasure time?" Courtney asked her.

"Well-Well sure." Gwen answered Courtney as she got out a dildo.

"Look at what I found...it's a dildo. Ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes Mommy." Gwen said as Courtney started going inside and out of Gwen's cave as she let out a soft moan.

"Go softly." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ahhhh, this feels good! Baby Gwenny loves this." Gwen said in between moans.

"Good. I'm you're queen." Courtney told Gwen as went faster and harder.

"Can I do this to you afterwards?" Gwen asked.

"Of course!" Courtney said as she kissed Gwen on the lips turning her on.

"Ohhhhhhhh! HAWDER MOMMY! HAWDER!" Gwen screamed at Courtney.

"Awww, you are such a cutie baby girl...coochie coo sweetie." Courtney said as she got rid of the sex toy.

"69 now." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yes Mommy." Gwen said as they began licking each others pink flowers.

"Mmmmmmm..." Both of them moaned and muffled as they also were rubbing it like crazy.

"Do you like my pussy mommy?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes...and yours is lovely also!" Courtney said as they kept up the licking until orgasm time.

"Gonna cumsies Mommy! Are you Mommy?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh Yeah, I'm Gonna make Cumsies!" Courtney screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them climaxed after having sex for the first time.

"Wow." Both of them said.

"Looks like Mommy needs a diaper changey." Gwen told Courtney as she giggled.

"Yeah, and baby Gwenny needs one also." Courtney said as they changed each others diapers.

"That was fun." Gwen told Courtney.

"It's playtime!" Courtney said as playime officially began.

 **That is a good stopping point for now, and chapter two is a good one...they are gonna talk so no sex but there will be making out and kissing. Read and Review!**

 **P.S. This Chapter was edited because of the outcome of the series of TDB.**


	2. Playtime

**Playtime**

 **Disclaimer: This is the second chapter of Padded Love 4 as Gwen and Courtney have playtime, dinner, and just talk, and for BeekerMaroo777 there will be Duncan Bashing plus they are gonna be OOC because they are pretending to be adult babies while being themselves as well. ENJOY!**

It was 10 minutes after their diapers were changed as they finished their second batch of baby food.

"Wow, that food is soooo delicious Court! I wuv it!" Gwen told Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney replied back.

"No problem." Gwen replied as they sat down while Gwen thought about putting something on and found the perfect program.

"Whatcha put on Gwenny?" Courtney asked.

"Well Court, I put on Kim Possible." Gwen answered her.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered as they began talking away.

"Wow...I never thought in a billion years that one of us would wear diapers again." Gwen told Courtney.

"Me neither." Courtney replied back.

"So, where did you start getting the desire to start wearing diapers again? And why did you want to start again?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Well, where did I get it? Um...I was living with Cameron for a bit and I talked to him about it. He resumed doing the lifestyle himself." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Really?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah really. I talked to him about going back to it and he told me to go for it." Gwen answered her as she continues.

"As for why...because Infanthood really was the easiest thing for me to go through. You had no worries, you had no responsibilities and more." Gwen answered Courtney.

"That's the same reason why, anyway I also wanted to escape from the world for a while as well." Courtney told Gwen.

"Well, I understand sweetie." Gwen said as they kissed.

"Thankies baby." Courtney replied.

"You're welcome." Gwen responded back as she got their baby bottles full of milk and began drinking from it.

"Can I call you princess?" Gwen asked Courtney as she blushed.

"Sure." Courtney replied.

"Thankies Court." Gwen told her as they kissed again.

"No pwoblem." Courtney responded back.

"So, I have some animal fwiends and I was thinking that maybe you would want to meet them." Courtney explained.

"Sounds adowable." Gwen replied.

"Wanna meet them?" Courtney asked.

"Sure." Gwen answered.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered on as she brought out several stuffed animals.

"Ooooooh! Who are they?" Gwen asked her.

"This is Sven from "Frozen." and he's such a cutie." Courtney said introducing her first stuffed animal.

"Um...Court?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah?" Courtney responded back.

"You kept most of these animals from when you were a little girl right?" Gwen asked her.

"Of course. Well except for Sven...my youngest cousin Lola gave it to me as a birthday present. She's a cutie." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Anyway as I was saying this is Sven and he is an adowable moose!" Courtney told Gwen.

"Hey there Sven!" Gwen greeted Sven.

"This is a kitty named Olivia." Courtney introduced Olivia to Gwen.

"Awwww...she is so cute!" Gwen told her.

"Thankies. This one is a frog named Princess." Courtney said as she introduced Princess.

"Hi there Princess! Feel like I'm talking to you Court when I said Hi to your foggy friend." Gwen told Courtney as she giggled.

"She was named that after Princess Diana, and since you call me Princess and since I call you Princess we can call her Diana in honor of Princess Diana." Courtney proposed the idea.

"Sounds gweat." Gwen said as she kissed Courtney and the stuffed frog who is now called "Diana" and not "Princess" anymore as Courtney giggled.

"She definitely likes that." Courtney told her.

"You have two left...who are they?" Gwen asked her.

"Well, yeah. I have two puppies and they are named Elsa and Anna." Courtney explained to Gwen.

"Awww...hello Anna and Elsa!" Gwen said to them.

"They like you." Courtney told her.

"But not wike you." Gwen told Courtney as she giggled.

"I wuv you." Gwen told her as she kissed Courtney.

"I wuv you too." Courtney said as she kissed Gwen back which leads to a makeout session.

"MMMMMMMMMmmm..." Both of them moaned as they were French Kissing each other as they had a hot and heavy makeout session for 20 minutes.

"Wow..." Both of them said to each other.

"Sorry about interrupting that animal friend session, do you have any stuffed animals of your own?" Courtney said to her.

"Well...here is one I have." Gwen said as she brought out a stuffed Lizard.

"Her name is Amy Lee like from Evanescence." Gwen said as she introduced Amy Lee to Courtney.

"That is so cool, cute, amd adowable! I love that band." Courtney told her.

"Me too." Gwen replied.

"You know, we have a lot in common than I thought." Courtney told Gwen.

"Really? Like what?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Bands, Being screwed over on a really stupid reality show, diapers, each other...and more." Courtney explained to Gwen.

"Wow. Well, do you want to go into a debate?" Gwen said and asked her.

"Sure. It'll be friendly and you can pick the topic." Courtney answered.

"How about cyberbullying?" Gwen asked her.

"Of course and Gwen, you may begin." Courtney told Gwen.

"Thanks." Gwen told her.

"Your welcome so what's your opinion on Cyberbullying?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It is disgusting. The wrong people are being bullied." Gwen answered honestly.

"Yeah, and we were those people once." Courtney responded back.

"Yeah, it even got to where you bullied me on TV for having stuff in common with Duncan, and you bullied me again after he kissed me." Gwen replied back as well.

"Thank God it's over and we have each other."

Courtney responded as they hugged it out.

"Well...wanna eat out tonight? My treat." Courtney offered Gwen.

"Sure. Where are we gonna go?" Gwen replied and asked Courtney.

"It's a few blocks into the city and the name of it's strange but it's called Miminku." Courtney explained to Gwen.

"Okay...? Let's check it out." Gwen said as they got dressed in their normal clothes plus the diapers as Courtney drove herself and Gwen in her 2016 Green Ford Focus to the restaurant.

"Whoa...it's beautiful." Gwen told Courtney.

"Yeah it is." Courtney replied back.

"I'm glad we got some spare diapers for each other." Gwen told Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney responded back as they entered the restaurant.

"Welcome to Miminku, the foreign language association restaurant." A male employee told her.

"Thanks for the cushion." Courtney told him.

"Huh? Do you mean compliment?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I can explain that ma'am...Mininku is not only the name of the restaurant...it's also our second language composed of English words replacing other words like Cushion stands for Compliment, Quest is Yes, Quirk is No, and more." The male employee explained Gwen.

"Cool!" Gwen replied.

"Well...I have a question." Gwen continued.

"Quest?" The employee asked Gwen.

"First off what is your name? Secondly do you have any private rooms?" Gwen asked.

"My name is Edwin and Quest we do have Private Rooms how come?" Edwin asked her as Gwen began to whisper into his ear.

"Because me and my girlfriend are wearing adult diapers because we are doing a AB/DL lifestyle." Gwen explained to him.

"Ohhhhh...I get it. I promise I will not tell anyone ever." Edwin explained to Gwen.

"Well thanks." Gwen told him.

"No problem and I hope you like the place." Edwin told them.

"Thanks." Gwen and Courtney told him.

"Let's eat." Courtney said as she and Gwen see a Buffett.

"Wow...that's a lot of food." Gwen told her.

"I know, and if we ate this stuff on Total Drama instead of Chef's gruel our experience would have been better so let's grab our food and begun our epic feast." Courtney said as they grabbed a medley of everything.

"Private room?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered as they went into one of the private rooms.

"Hey Court, I'll get dessert so wait for me okay?" Gwen asked.

"Sure thing Gwenny." Courtney answered as Gwen got two sundaes, two slices of cake, and a cherry pie.

"I'm back." Gwen said as Courtney got a bit depressed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked her.

"That stupid sundae challenge ruined everything." Courtney answered.

"Hey, sweetie...it's okay. It was years and years ago, and now we have each other." Gwen told her as she kissed Courtney.

"Yeah...thanks for being a great girlfriend. This is the perfect first date...we had sex already, and before the first date." Courtney said before they laughed a bit.

"Yeah! Anyway let's dig in." Gwen said as they began eating.

"Mmm..." Both of them moaned as they were eating some delicious food.

"This is so delicious!" Gwen told Courtney.

"Yeah it is." Courtney replied back as they took off their bottoms revealing their diapers as they kept eating.

"Mmm...this sushi is incredible!" Gwen told Courtney.

"Told you Sushi is delish." Courtney replied towards Gwen as they finished eating the dinner as now they went to dessert.

"Mmm..." They both moaned again.

"Wow this pie is amazing!" Gwen said while eating the cherry pie as they finished the desserts as well.

"That feast was Pewfect." Gwen told Courtney.

"Well, I told you it would be good." Courtney said as she kissed Gwen.

"Let's do our business when we get home." Gwen told Courtney as she put her skirt back on.

"Agreed." Courtney told Gwen as they both spilt the payment of the amount for the meal which was $85.92 as they went home and took off their pants to do use their diaper.

"It's messy time." Courtney said giggling as she and Gwen made messes in their diaper as they also peed in their diapers as well.

"Ahhhhh..." Both of them sighed in relief.

"We need Changeys." Gwen told Courtney.

"Agwee." Courtney said before she cleaned their areas, and put on fresh diapers.

"That feels so much better." Both of them said.

"Okay it's bed time." Courtney told Gwen as they grabbed their stuffed animals and pacifiers.

"Tomorrowmis gonna be fun. I'm gonna be the mommy...and here is what I'm suggesting, kinky diaper sex baby." Gwen told her.

"Sounds gweat." Courtney said as they put on Big Hero 6.

"Mother Goose Princess Courtney." Gwen told Courtney.

"Mother Goose to you my Pwincess Gwenny." Courtney said as they kissed before they snuggled as they fell asleep on the floor.

(45 Minutes later.)

Courtney woke up as she got dressed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gwen asked her.

"I gotta go to the store is that okay?" Courtney asked her.

"Sure thing baby." Gwen answered.

"Okay...now go back to sleep." Courtney said as she left and she went to a store to pay for her surprise present for Gwen which was an engagement ring as she got it, and she returned.

"I'm back." Courtney returned.

"What did you get?" Gwen asked her.

"Uh-Uh...I'm not telling you yet, it's a surprise." Courtney told Gwen as she took her pants back off as she and Gwen briefly began to make out.

"Mmmm..." Both of them moaned.

"I wuv you." Gwen told Courtney.

"I wuv you too sweetie." Courtney replied back as they fell back asleep cuddling and snuggling next to each other in the position they were hugging in as they were happy and sound asleep.

 **Next chapter will have Gwen be the Mommy, and it will also have more sex.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	3. Unconditional Love

Padded Love 4

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, Gwen begins her time as Mommy. Will she be a good or a bad mommy? Or Both. This scene contains a lot of sex, but this is also the chapter of the story where Courtney might do something to change her life forever and might cry a bit. ENJOY!  
** It was morning, as Gwen…black shirt, Midnight Blue Bambino Diapers was awake and making breakfast as she was making Pancakes as Courtney was dreaming beautiful dream as she was smiling in her asleep.

Gwen wrapped up cooking the meal as she looked at Courtney.

"Awww…she is such a cutie little baby." Gwen said to herself as she kissed Courtney on the lips to wake her up like Prince Charming did to Snow White, and like Prince Philip did to Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty as she giggled.

"Good Morning." Gwen told Courtney.

"Morning Gwen." Courtney replied back.

"Rise and Shine, Sleeping Beauty." Gwen told her as Courtney yawned and stretched before she was awake.

"Gwen, can you change my diaper?" Courtney asked her.

"Of course." Gwen said as she took Courtney to the changing table as she took off the used diaper, wiped her, and powdered her before she put the fresh diaper on Courtney

"There you go Courtney, all clean." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said as she was carried into the kitchen.

"Let's eat." Gwen said as they both had a plate full of pancakes as they ate for 35 minutes.

"Mmmm...that was delicious!" Courtney said as she liked Gwen's pancakes.

"Thanks, my mom taught me how to make pancakes when I was 14.

"Cool." Courtney said as they kissed on the lips breifly which led to a makeout session.

"MMMMmmm..." Gwen and Courtney moaned as they madeout until they got to the couch when Gwen pinned Courtney.

"Oooh...bad mommy." Courtney said in lust.

"Are you ready for pleasure?" Gwen asked her.

"Give it all to me Mommy." Courtney said as Gwen began by rubbing her cooch.

"Ahhh." Courtney moaned out in pleasure softly.

"That feels so good on my cave, keep going." Courtney moaned while Gwen intensified the rubbing.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned out loudly.

"You like this do ya?" Gwen asked her.

"Yes! THIS TURNS ME ON SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I WUV WUBBIES! BABY WANTS A TOY ON MY PUSSY!" Courtney moaned out as she grabbed a 10 inch green dildo made out of bulletproof glass as she began penetrating Courtney with it.

"Ahhhh, this feels good mommy!" Courtney moaned out as she and Gwen had each other's tongues down their throats because they were French Kissing which made their caves wet and their diapers wet in the process.

"Kee going mommy pwease!" Courtney moaned out softly.

"Who's my pwincess?" Gwen asked.

"I am..." Courtney sexually moaned softly as she answered Gwen.

"What was that?" Gwen sexually whispered to Courtney's ear.

"I AM YOUR PWINCESS!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said as she kept the penetrating up as she gave Courtney her pacifier and put it in her mouth.

"Enjoy the best part pwincess." Gwen said in her sexy voice plus adding the baby talk.

"MMMMMMmmm..." Courtney moaned in out.

"Are you gonna cumsies in your diapey my wittle pwincess?" Gwen asked her as Courtney spat out the pacifier.

"Ohhhh, YES! YES! YEEEES! I'M GONN CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned out and screamed as the glass almost broke and she came inside of her diaper as Gwen got a bit of Courtney's cumsies on her fingers and hand.

Courtney is now panting, as Gwen licks her hand.

"Mmmm...that was yummy." Gwen told Courtney.

"Thankies, Gwenny." Courtney told her.

"Your welcome." Gwen said as she and Courtney kissed again.

"That...was...Awesome." Courtney stated.

"Thank you princess." Gwen told her.

"No problem. May I return the favor mommy?" Courtney asked her.

"Sure baby." Gwen said as she moved the frontal of her diaper to show her crotch.

"Ready?" Gwen asked.

"Totes, Mommy." Courtney replied as she began rubbing her down there.

"Good baby, keep rubbing me." Gwen said as Courtney went harder and faster.

"Wait. I don't want to be the mommy or the baby anymore." Gwen told Courtney as she stopped for a second.

"Huh? What do you mean sweetie?" Courtney asked.

"This is our sexual kink. I wanna do this lifestyle until we have children." Gwen told her.

"Gwen, we aren't even married." Courtney said to her.

"True but I want to do this all day and night with you and if we do get married, we should do this on our wedding night in Paris in the honeymoon suite." Gwen said unknowing the foretelling the future.

"Hmmm...sounds like a great idea to comsummate the marriage if we do it and if we do that, we will do it a billion times during our honeymoon." Courtney said as she and Gwen hugged.

"Let's resume." Gwen told Courtney as they were doing the Belly Dancer while rubbing both of their pink areas which were both wteer than Niagra Falls times a Trillion.

"This position is so kinky and sexy! We are not AB's, we are DL's." Courtney moaned out in delight.

"Yeah!" Gwen said in agreement.

"DIAPER LOVERS FOREVEW!" Both of them shouted to the heavens as they both moan in delight.

"I LOVE YOU!" Gwen shouted in pleasure.

"I LOVE YOU TOO! KEEP POUNDING MY DIAPERED CUNT!" Courtney moaned out also pleasure.

"Mmm..." Both them moaned as they made out again as they took off their shirts as their bras are shown.

Gwen was sporting a black lacy bra which was covering her 35C Breasts as Courtney had a light pink bra with flower patterns which was covering her 35 DD Breasts as they finished making out.

"God. You are an amzing kisser." Gwen said as she kissed Courtney again.

"Thankies so are you." Courtney said as they just peed in their diapers.

"Ahhhh..." Both of them sighed in relief.

"Baby feew weally damp." Both of them said as they took off their bras revealing their breasts as they gasped in amazement.

"They wook so Beautiful." Gwen and Courtney said.

"Why Thankies." They said to each other as they began the scissors postion with their melons bouncing over their faces as now they were getting sweaty.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY AGAIN! THSI IS GWEAT! KEEP GOING HAWDER!" Courtney moaned out extremeley loud.

"OHHHH, ME TOO! DO ME HARDER!" Gwen said as they kept it up until it was climax time.

"We're..." Gwen said.

"About too..." Courtney said as well.

"CUUUUUMMMMSIIIIIEEESSSS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them said in sexual pleasure as they had an intense orgasm as they also screamed which lead to the windows shattering as now they were pnating for a minute to catch their breath.

"Wow...that was awesome." Gwen and Courtney said as they changd each others diapers.

"Wanna do something else?" Courtney asked her.

"Sure, it's your pick." Gwen told answered.

"How about we just take a break, and just relax. Like take a shower, then put on a movie to nap to?" COurtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen replied as they took off their wet diapers and got showers before putting on fresh and clean diapers as Gwen put on a really good movie called "Mulan" as they grabbed their stuffed animals, blankies, and pacifiers or binkies as they are called.

"I wuv Mulan. It's such a great movie with a great cast." Courtney said as they kissed once more before they fell asleep as they snuggled and fell asleep for a good 3-4 hours.

"Hey sleepyhead it's getting dark it's around 8 O'Clock already." Gwen said as they yawned and woke up as they put on sexy baby shirts with Gwen's being midnight blue with a bat and Courtney's being pink with a princess.

"Well, wanna have some tea?" Courtney asked Gwen,

"Sure, so you have green tea?" Gwen asked her.

"Yeah. It tastes great and it has lots of antioxidants." Courtney said as they shared the tea in glasses as they began drinking the green tea.

"I got to admit this tea is delicous!" Gwen said as she liked it.

"Yeah, tea is really soothing while tasty too drink." Courtney told Gwen.

"Yes, so I've been thinking...how about one final round of diaper sex to end this short sleepover." Gwen proposed the idea to Courtney.

"Perfect, we'll do it in 15 minutes." Courtney told her.

"Here is the plans of things I want." Gwen told Courtney.

"What's that abd we can share the ideas." Courtney told Gwen.

"Sure. Here is what I have planned, a riound of spanking you first me next, and then we use the strap-on dildo, and then some kinky sex positions to end it." Gwen told her.

"Wow...you are specific." Courtney said as she was impressed.

"Thanks." Gwen replied back.

"So what do you think?" Gwen asked.

"Hm...I think we can make it work." Courtney answered.

"That's great Courtney!" Gwen said as they kissed.

"Yeah...yeah it is baby." Courtney said as they finished their tea.

15 minutes later and they were in their bedroom.

"So...who want's a naughty spanking?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I do..." Courtney replied in her sexy voice while she did her booty shake like she did in "Top Dog" while Gwen was getting turned on.

"I've been a bad, bad, baby girl." Courtney said to Gwen in her sexy voice.

"Yes you have." Gwen said as she began spanking Courtney.

"Ohh..." Courtney moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as Gwen gave her five spanks so far.

"Keep Spanking my ass!" Courtney said in pleasure.

"You got it." Gwen said as the spankings were getting harder and faster.

"OHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned in delight.

"THIS IS SO HOT!" Courtney shouted.

"Are you a bad baby?" Gwen asked her.

"I'm a good and a bad baby!" Courtney answered Gwen in delight as Gwen stopped.

"Good now you retaliate." Gwen told Courtney as she began spanking Gwen.

"How do you like it?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Ohh! OHHHHHHH!" Gwen moaned out as Courtney only increased the spanking.

"I LOVE IT! IT'S SO HOT!" Gwen said as Courtney spanked her one last time until she stopped as they looked at each other with a passion as they began makeing out with that same passion.

"MMMMMmmmm..." They both moaned as their tongues were down their throats as they kept making out.

"Good God you are such a hottie." Gwen said to Courtney as she kissed Courtney.

"Mmmm...Thankies so are you." Courtney replied as she kissed back.

"Strap-On time. Make me your diaper wearing bitch." Gwen said as Courtney French kissed Gwen.

"Sure sweetie." Courtney said as she put on the strap-on dildo.

"Ready?" Courtney asked her.

"Ohhh, yes. Mommy dearest." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good." Courtney said as she moved the frontal of Gwen's diaper to begin the use of the strap-on.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Gwen moaned out in pleasure as Courtney was going slow to be safe at first.

"Yeah, you like that?" Courtney asked Gwen trying to be intimidating.

"Yes Princess." Gwen said softly in pleasure.

"What's that?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah!" Gwen shouted in pleasure.

"Good, Queen Courtney is pleased. She wuvs a pwincess subitting do their diapey wearing Queen." Courtney said in her sexy voice with an evil tone, adding in baby talk as she resumed pounding her.

"Keep Going! Keep Going! FUCK ME WEALLY HAWD!" Gwen moaned out loudly.

"Happy to Gwen." Courtney said as she continued to do so until Gwen was about to climax.

"Gonna Cumsies?" Courtney asked.

"Yes." Gwen said softly.

"What's that?" Courtney asked her.

"Oh, YES!" Gwen shouted as she and Courtney came with Courtney shooting out a bunch of whipped cream like substance from the strap-on as she refilled it.

"That was great!" Gwen told her.

"Thanks, I bet you wanna retaliate so bad." Courtney told her.

"I do." Gwen replied.

"Then do it, Actions speak louder than words so treat me like the greatest diaper slut ever." Courtney told her as she got down onto all fours.

"Gladly." Gwen said as she put on the strap-on and began penetrating Courtney.

"Ohhhh, this feels great." Courtney said as she was also rubbing her own cave.

"Keep going faster! GO VEWY VEWY FASTEW! I AM SUCH A DIAPEY SLUT!" Courtney shouted.

"Gladly my Princess." Gwen told her as she did indeed increase her speed.

"Courtney you feel so good." Gwen told her.

"Thankies, now keep it up." Courtney said as Gwen went into over drive until she was about to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Courtney shouted as she came and Gwen finished pounding as they took a 5 minute break to regain their breath.

"I'm going for the Grand Slam, get ready." Gwen told her.

"I'm weady." Courtney said as both them were near climaxes again.

"Here it comes!...AHHHH!-AHHHHH!-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen said as they came again as they were panting for a second.

"Wanna go for the finale?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes Yes I do." Gwen answered.

"Let's fuck like animals, use baby talk and talk dirty it will make it fun." Courtney said to her.

"Okay." Gwen said as they began making out.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Both of them made out until they stopped.

"After this, there is a position called The Magic Touch and it's when you pleasure you and your partner's clitoris, and I wanna do it with you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awwww..." Gwen said as she blushed.

"Let's do it." Gwen said as they french kiss while spreading their legs, and began doing the scissors as they got horny.

"OHHHHH, This feels right!" Courtney told Gwen.

"YEAH! NO DUNCAN! NO CHRIS! NO NOTHING! JUST US IN HORNY KINKY DIAPER SEX!" Gwen replied passionately as the climax was about to happen again.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" GWEN screamed.

"ME TOOOO! HERE IT COMES!" Courtney shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both screamed passionately as mor windows shattered.

"That was great, It's time for The Magic Touch." Gwen told Courtney.

"Let's go..." Courtney said as she got on top of Gwen as she began grinding her diaper with hers as she simutaneously rubbed her and Gwen's clit.

"How does this feel lover?" Courtney asked in a sexy voice.

"It feels so sexy." Gwen told Courtney.

"Thankies, I am so happy you think it feels so sexy." Courtney responded back before she and Gwen engaged French Kissing once more.

"Mmmmmmm..." They both moaned as they even traded drool during this session.

"Your dwool tastes so good." Gwen said as they resumed The Magic Touch.

"Oooooh..." Both of them moaned.

"KEEP THIS UP IT'S MAGICAL!" Gwen said as they were near climax.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...YEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!" Both them moaned and screamed out.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES ONE MORE TIME IN MY DIAPEY!" Gwen shouted as she was near splooging.

"ME TOO BABY!" Courtney moaned out as well.

"Let's do this one together." Courtney and Gwen said as the ultimate climax was about to take place like Beethoven's Ode to Joy finale it happened and it ended with a bang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed like heavenly angels as they came in their diapers and both women collapsed and started to smile because they were in a happy, euphoric, sexual haze as they looked at each others eyes

"I wuv you so much." Gwen and Courtney said as they kissed like they were truly in unconditional love.

After catching their breath, they changed their diapers as Courtney got the engagement ring out of her room and placed it behind her back.

"Gwen...I've thought about this since we made up." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well, what is it?" Gwen asked her.

"Gwen, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Courtney said ashe got down on one knee and Gwen gasped in surprise.

"Oh my God, Courtney? Are you serious?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. Gwendolyn Abigail Thompson, I love you more than anything in the world. We have a lot more than diapers, liking the same bands, and being screwed on a reality show, there's a whole lot more out there I want to study you after we get married I wanna know you and love you unconditionally like God asks out of everyone. I promise, unconditional love, no contracts, no nothing, Gwendolyn Abigail Thompson..." Courtney said before she opened up the jewlery box which has The engagement Ring in it.

"Will you be the one that's there for me, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, in simple terms, Will you Marry Me?" Courtney asked Gwen as Gwen started to form tears as "Make you feel my love" by Adele played.

"I did everything to make you feel my love for me and it worked." Gwen said as she she tries to wipe them as she's gonna answer.

"Courtney...Yes...YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" Gwen said as she and Courtney hugged as they cried happy tears during the hug and kiss.

"I want to be with you when we have kids, and when we grow old together..." Courtney said as they stopped crying.

"I wanna do this AB/DL Thing until we get bored with it. It's so fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Deal." Courtney replied with a kiss.

"I love you so much." Gwen said as she packed up her luggage.

"Wanna move in because we're engaged?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah, I'll do it tomorrow now let's just get to bed...we need sleepy, my fiance." Gwen said as she and Courtney giggled before they got their Blankets, Stuffed Animals, and Pacifiers.

"Night night." Gwen and Courtney said as they kissed one more time before they went to fell asleep on the bed.

 **AWWWWWWWWW!**

 ***I wiped a few happy tears***

 **How romantic! You think that this is the end? Right?**

 **Wrong! The Wedding Sex Scene is the finale of all finales as it also includes a very classy wedding scene as well plus it also includes their first dance, I'm not gonna lie about that it's all gonna be there. I promise this with my all of my heart in the world.**

 **Read, and review.**


	4. The Happiest Day of our lives

The Happiest Day of our lives.

 **Disclaimer: This is the 4** **th** **and final chapter of "Padded Love 4" and it has their wedding, the first dance, a little bit of the reception, tiny parts of The Wedding Reception, and probably the sexiest, kinkiest, most romantic and probably the greatest Diaper Sex in history of mankind, as they will do it to consummate the marriage but it's not the question of will they but how many times they will. Meanwhile it's going to be a happy ending for everyone reading it. ENJOY!  
**

It was February 2nd 2017 as it was an important day in the lives of Gwendolyn Abigail White, and Courtney Isabella Lopez as they were about to get married as they have this huge wedding as she and Gwen invited their families and friends like Bridgette, Heather, LeShawna, Lindsay, Pixie Corpse, Marilyn, and countless others as there were more than 250 People at their wedding in Hatheway Pavillion, at Lily Lake at Lake Brunswick, as there was like I said more than 250 fifty people as there was 300 People as Gwen's parents Joy and Eric, Todd her youngest brother, her grandparents Madeline, Phillip, Vivian and Timothy, plus Courtney's parents, who were Anita and Robert, her cousin named Michael, and her grandparents, Phoebe and Joe, plus Monica and Franklin as the pastor was Blaineley as she became a born-again Christian, after she retired from the reality show phase and married DJ.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the wedding of Gwen White and Courtney Lopez, and no this is not a publicity stunt, and we have security guards all over the place so relax everyone." Blaineley said as the bridesmaids of Gwen who were Pixie Corpse, Marilyn, and Crimson as they wore black bridesmaids dresses and were welcomed by Evanescence's "My Immortal" as they walked down the aisle down to the altar as Courtney's bridesmaids who were Bridgette, Lindsay, and LeShawna walked down the aisle to "Ode to Joy" by Beethoven as the song died down for Gwen's entrance as she sported a classy black wedding dress as her dad Eric White walked her down the aisle with "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri as Gwen had tears in her eyes.

"Gwen are you okay?" Eric asked her daughter.

"I'm so scared. I'm getting married… and I'm worried about screwing things up." Gwen answered him.

"Gwen sweetheart, look you are my little girl and you always will be…I don't care if you are a goth, if you're gay or not, I'm proud of you and I will always love you." Eric told Gwen.

"Thanks Daddy." Gwen said as they hugged before Gwen was with her bridesmaids while Courtney walked in with her dad.

"Okay dad, any last advice?" Courtney asked Robert who was her Dad.

"Be yourself, love your woman the best you can and communicate with her." Robert said as he hugged her daughter as Courtney arrived at the Altar.

Gwen and Courtney took off their veils.

"Courtney Isabella Lopez you look extremely beautiful." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thanks, so do you." Courtney said as she and Gwen blushed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to unite these two women in holy matrimony." Blaineley said as she officially began the ceremony.

"Do you have the ring?" Blaineley asked Todd.

"Yes I do have the rings." Todd said as he was the ring bearer as he gave the rings to Blaineley to hold as she gave Gwen and Courtney the rings.

"You two I assume you two have written your own vows?" Blaineley asked them.

"We have." Courtney said as she began first as she cleared her throat.

"Gwen, today I take you to be my wife. I promise to love you without a reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Courtney said as everyone almost cried before she gave Gwen her wedding ring.

"Gwen it's your turn." Blaineley said as she blew her nose.

"I Gwen, affirm my love to you, Courtney, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known. Even though we had our ups and downs in the past, I promise always to respect you ad love you. With kindness, unselfishness, and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you Courtney Isabella Lopez to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." Gwen said as everyone teared up again as Gwen gave Courtney her wedding ring.

"Gwendolyn Abigail White, take Courtney Isabella Lopez to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Blaineley asked Gwen.

"I do." Gwen said to Blaineley.

"Do you Courtney Isabella Lopez take Gwendolyn Abigail White, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?" Blaineley asked Courtney.

"I do." Courtney said to her.

"If anyone else needs to speak, speak now or forever hold your peace." Blaineley said as the door opened and it was Duncan with a new haircut as he sported a classy suit without his collar as everyone gasped.

"Easy, I'm just here to say this." Duncan said as he began to speak.

"Gwen, Courtney, congrats on getting married. I am completely fine with you getting married as I got right with God during my time in prison and I owe you two an apology." Duncan said to them.

"I am sorry for not being the best girlfriend, using you two to fight against me was wrong and I committed adultery by cheating on Gwen and if God can forgive me you two can forgive me." Duncan offered to Gwen and Courtney.

"Duncan, you have used us both and this is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives but like in Don Henley's "Heart of The Matter" a topic of that song is Forgiveness and we forgive you." Courtney told him.

"Yeah, we forgive you just don't do that again it was extremely inappropriate." Gwen said to him.

"Right." Duncan said as he sat down.

"If anyone does not have anything else to say…then by the power invested in me by the Province of New Brunswick, I pronounce you two…to be Wife and Wife you may kiss the bride." Blaineley said as Gwen and Courtney kissed each other as everyone cheered and applauded as Gwen and Courtney walked out of the altar to the "Wedding March" as they went to the reception/party where Geoff was the Deejay.

"Okay Dudes and Dude-ettes it is time for Gwen and Courtney's first dance as a Married Couple so hit it!" Geoff said as "Can you feel the love tonight" by Elton John played as they began to dance like Belle and Beast/Prince Adam in the dance scene of "Beauty and The Beast" as they were dancing like pros, while looking at each other in the eyes and smiled during the song.

"Wow…I am sad that Gwen and I will never get together, but we will always be friends and I'm happy with her." Cody said as he cried.

"You'll be okay." Sierra said as she kissed Cody while the dance and song finished as 90-120 Minutes Later, they finished the wedding reception as Gwen and Courtney went home, and packed their bags to go to Paris France, which is the most romantic city on the planet.

Now they went to the Buddha-Bar Hotel in Paris as they just got bback from L'Epicure as they were giggling and laughing before they got into their hotel room which was the honeymoon suite.

"Courtney, that was a romantic dinner…I can't believe we had a magnificent romantic dinner on our wedding night." Gwen told Courtney.

"Thank you. My wife." Courtney said as they kissed.

"Perhaps now 'dessert' is in order." Gwen said as she was referring to the diaper sex.

"I know what you're talking about, diaper sex. I'll be ready in a few minutes and you better get ready also." Courtney said as she kissed Gwen and went into the bathroom to change.

"Okay Court." Gwen said while Courtney grabbed some lacy white lingerie and her diaper while Gwen got some black lingerie.

"Ahhhhhh, this is gonna night since the sleepover." Courtney said as she took off her clothes and put the lingerie plus the diaper on without the panties.

"I wonder how Gwen will react to this surprise?" Courtney said to herself as Gwen was getting ready also.

"It's been a couple of weeks since we had sex, and it's been a week since I wore these so…it feels good to wear them again." Gwen said as she and Courtney finished putting on the diapers and the lingerie as Gwen grabbed a video camera and the sex toys as she began recording.

"Oh Gwenny…I'm ready." Courtney told her.

"So am I, I'm waiting for you…Princess." Gwen said as she arrived looking her very best.

"How do I look?" Courtney asked Gwen who was very aroused.

"Sexy as ever. I am just stunned by how sexy you look." Gwen said to Courtney as she blushed.

"Thanks sweetie." Courtney said as she blushed.

"No problem Princess. How do I look?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You look exquisitely sexy, and so classy with the lingerie and the diaper…it's perfect for our sex tape." Courtney said to Gwen,

"Thankies." Gwen said as she motioned her finger towards Courtney.

"My Princess." Gwen whispered into her ear as it made her sudder with sexual lust.

"You are welcome now let's make this the most romantic night of our lives." Courtney said as to her.

"We are gonna do a lot tonight." Gwen told her.

"Let's get it on." Both of them said as they started to makeout which let to tongue hockey.

"MMMMMMmmm…" Gwen and Courtney moaned like they were Bridgette and Geoff.

"God you are so hot." Gwen told Courtney.

"Fuck yeah, so are you." Courtney said back as they kept making out until Courtney pinned Gwen and began to do the magic touch.

"Remember The Magic Touch?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Oh God Yeah!" Gwen answered back.

"Well it's back." Courtney said as she began rubbing her and Gwen's pink caves.

"Who's a good diaper slut?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Ohhhh…I am!" We both are!" Gwen answered her.

"Damn right we are! We will always be forever and ever!" Courtney replied back as she resumed pleasring each other.

"This os the best way to start off our honeymoon. Having naughty, kinky, horny, sweet, and fun diaper sex!" Gwen said in passion.

"Why didn't we get do all of this after All Stars?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Ohhhh-I don't know- just fuck me! JUST FUCK ME!" Gwen moaned and shouted in pleasure.

"With pleasure wifey." Courtney said with a sexual and wicked smile on her face.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned while Courtney increased the speed of the pleasure and increased how hard it went.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES!" Both of them screamed out as the first of many climaxes that will occur tonight will happen right about…now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney screamed in intense pleasure as they came inside of thir diapers as they panted.

"Wow, that was so fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"That was but we have only just begun my dear wife." Courtney said as she French Kissed Gwen.

"MMMMMMMM…" Both of them moaned as they briefly made out once more before they got some dildos as Gwen puts on a green strap-on dildo filled with a gallon of whipped cream with a 12-inch cock as Courtney gasped as she was enamored.

"Wow…that is the biggest cock I have ever seen in my life." Courtney said as she was aroused.

"It's even bigger and better than Duncan's that is for sure." Courtney also stated.

"Yep, and it always will be." Gwen replied back.

"Give it to me." Courtney said as Gwen grabbed her head forcing Courtney to suck the long and erect 12 inch morning wood.

"Yeah, you like that my wittle diapey wife?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Mmmmmmmmm-Hmmmmmmmm…" Courtney muffled as she nodded as she deepthroated and drooled on it.

"Gonna Cummsies!" Gwen said as she came inside of her mouth.

"Ohhhhh…this is seriously how you get laid! Yeah. Hey Duncan you are definitely missing out on this." Gwen said to the camera.

"Chris, you messed with us for all of these years so fuck you!" Gwen said as she flipped off the camera.

"Am I right about Chris McLean Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney as she saw Gwen flipping the camera as Courtney joined in on the flippin off process.

"You'd be a billionaire! You answered the billion dollar question! Chwis McWean is an egomaniacal, satanic, drama loving, betrayal obsessed bastard!" Courtney said in passion as she French kissed Gwen.

"Now fuck me really hawd!" Courtney screamed out.

"Okay, here is this new postion called the Rocking Horse." Gwen told Courtney.

"Ooooh…sexy." Courtney cooed.

"Ready?" Gwen asked.

"Oui, for the love of God Oui!" Courtney said as she spoke a bit of French.

"Let the rocking begin." Gwen said as she started to penetrate the strap-on to Courtney's wet cave.

"Ohhhhh…" Gwen and Courtney moaned in delight.

"How does this feel?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"It's Heaven! It is Heaven on Earth!" Courtney moaned out passionately.

"And it always will be like that!" Gwen shouted back in passion.

"This is so pewfect!" Courtney replied back.

"I agree so much." Gwen responded back.

"FUCK ME!" Courtney shouted.

"Gladly sweetheart." Gwen said as she went harder and faster.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…" Courtney moaned out.

"HAWDER! FUCK MY CUNT HAWDER!" Courtney moaned out again as Gwen went even harder and faster.

"Yeah! You know you wuv it…gonna cumsies?" Gwen asked.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhh…" Courtney moaned out in passion.

"What's that my little C.I.T? My wittle cunt in training? Can you speak up? Are you gonna Cumsies for your wifey?" Gwen asked her.

"I'm gonna make WOTS of cumsies!" Courtney said as she was in a orgasmic state.

"Me Too…and Here it comes." Gwen whispered her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out as they came.

"Wow." Both of them just said.

"God that was amazing!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah it was sweetie." Gwen said as they kissed once more.

"You were great." Courtney told her.

"Thanks sweetie." Gwen said as they kissed again.

"You are welcome, I want a turn before we go to the dildos." Courtney told her.

"Sure." Gwen said as Courtney pit the strap-on dildo on over her diaper and grabbed a vibrator.

"Gwen, the position is called The Fairytale it is the ultimate lesbian sex position, it is where I penetrate you with this strap-on while you can pleasure yourself with the vibrator." Courtney explained as Gwen was surprised.

"Wow…that is the ultimate sex position and it's perfect for tonight." Gwen said as they French kissed once more.

"Mmmmm…" Both moaned out.

"I'm weady." Gwen said in her sexy voice.

"This will be fun." Courtney said as she started pounding her while Gwen started to pleasure herself with the vibrator as they both moan in delight, pleasure, and lust for each other and orgasm levels were raised really high.

"What do you think of this my wife?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I wuv it!" Gwen asked her.

"Me too!" Courtney said as she increased the pounding Speed while Gwen also increased the speedo of pleasure from the vibrator.

"We're gonna cumsies Gwen!" Courtney moaned out to Gwen.

"Ready!" Gwen replied.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned out as they both came.

"Dwooly 69?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney replied back as she babbled like a baby as they began doing the 69 position as they were babbling, cooing, licking, and drooling all over each other's crotches like crazy.

"MMMMMmmmmm…." Both of them did that as they were licking each other like crazy.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Gwen and Courtney came as Gwen had Courtney's milky in her mouth, while Gwen had Courtney's in her mouth as they began snowballing as they swapped each other's milky.

"MMMmmmm…" Both of them moaned as they snowballed for another minute.

"You taste delicious." Both of them said to each other.

"Why Thankies my wife, this has been so fun.

"Wanna wubbies to end it?" Both of them asked each other.

"Yes." They answered as they began rubbing each other's flowers.

"This has been so much fun!" Gwen told her.

"I agwee." Courtney replied back.

"Baby feel wet." Gwen stated to Courtney.

"Wet's ump each other while we do wubbies in our diapeys." Courtney said in baby talk plus in her sexy voice as well as she took off her lingerie revealing her bra and took that off revealing her breasts.

"Pewfect." They both said as they began bumping and both of them began to drool as they began playing drool hockey by French kissing while they are in the scissors as Gwen took her lingerie, and her bra off thus revealing her breasts as well.

"Kinky as ever." Both of their minds stated.

"Wow, why didn't I flirt with Courtney during Total Drama World Tour, sure Duncan is hot but Courtney is hot, sexy, naughty, but she also cares and loves for me and would do anything to love and care for me plus it's better than Trent and Duncan combined." Gwen said in her mind.

"Wow…why didn't I make up with her during All Stars after I revealed that stupid list? Gwen is so pewfect, not that piece of slime Duncan, not that snake Alejandro, and not that redneck Scott, but Gwen she is my angel who has been a perfect wife so far…in bed and overall." Courtney's mind said as they finished.

"Let's make wots of Cumsies in our diapeys together." Both of them said.

"1…" Gwen said.

'2…" Courtney said.

"3…!" Both of them said as they finished counting as they resumed fingering, and bumping as they are in the scissors position as they both enjoy the position and moan like absolutely crazy.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHH GWEEEEN!" Courtney moaned out in pleasure.

"OH, COURT!" Gwen moaned out.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES WIFEY!" Both of them moaned out as their final climax was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed lo loud, that the windows nearly broke as they both collapsed onto the bed and smiled at each other in that same sexual haze and smiling that what got them engaged in the first place as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much." Gwen and Courtney happily said as they giggled and kissed.

"Best diaper sex ever." Both of them said as they got off the bed, turned off the camera, change each other's diapers as put on their bras and baby shirts on.

"What did you think?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Ohhhh…that was an amzing way to kick off our honeymoon." Courtney said as she kissed Gwen.

"Nighty Night Queeny." Gwen told Courtney.

"Nighty Night Gwenny." Courtney said as they snuggled.

 **AWWWWWWWW…!  
Wasn't that sexy, beautiful, and romantic?  
That is the end of Padded Love 4.**

 **Padded Love 5 will have Cody and Sierra.**

 **Read and Review EVERYONE!**


End file.
